


Russian Frankenstein

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: The gingerbread man escaped from the creators embarks on a journey, finding adventures\the ass





	1. Prologue Part 1

On the edge of the forest there is a dilapidated hut.  
It is home to old man and old woman.  
And then one day... the lightning flashed,  
It was raining. And grandmother made a sauce  
Butter, eggs and flour  
Unknown to science  
Being.

And the sound of thunder.  
Lightning flashed.

In the forest fell a tree.  
Pine burned.  
Bear with the fear crap the den...

So prayerfully begin  
The story we gradually.

Part 1

 

A hut on the edge of a dense forest. In the hut of an old man, who in a linen shirt, linen pants sitting on the stove. Next to busy grandmother in a shabby red dress and a faded shirt.

 

Grandfather

 

There, wife,  
Are you doing?

 

Grandma  
ominously

 

I blinded him  
From what it was!  
Susekam scratched!  
The barns sweep!  
Two eggs in it, I drove,  
Salt and sugar are not forgotten!  
Water, soda, vanilla!  
And powder, and flour.  
Kolobok you bake!

 

Grandfather

 

I now oven organize.  
You put on what?

 

Grandma

 

Put on the 100.  
Then it jumps to two hundred.  
Wait?  
Firewood brought?

 

Grandfather melt furnace. Grandma puts in there Kolobok. After an hour of pulls.

Grandfather

 

Oh, My God!  
Show us a miracle!

 

Grandma

 

Sit. He's still hot.  
In the pantry I will knock it down.  
There on the window in the wind  
It will quickly become fresher.

 

Grandfather  
in horror

 

Look! Eye he then opened!  
His angry!  
Faster it in the pantry away.  
And house ask.  
Let him watch it.

 

Grandma takes the bun.


	2. Part 2

Kolobok stands at the window and stares at the window, followed by the first signs of the coming morning.

 

Kolobok  
tragically

 

I have my life exactly fucked up!  
Why did God created me?  
In the flour I was born  
And in the Russian stove baked!  
And on the window cooled I...  
Hopeless is my life!

 

Rushes down. Falls on the trail and rolling down the hill. Directly into the dense forest.

 

***

 

In the woods for quite izmyzgany Kolobok meets a Rabbit.

 

Rabbit

 

Wait! Where you fly you  
The head break?  
You feed me!  
So no power  
Tolerate this hunger!!!

 

Kolobok  
stops, spits out the dust

 

Be gone, peasant!  
I blood blue!  
You can't be with me.  
I was born for a better life!!!

 

Rabbit

 

Oh! Yes, I see —  
You're covered in dust blue.  
Bend me lower,  
I will meet with you.

Kolobok  
skeptical

 

No soap in the ass  
Not to get involved!

 

Rabbit  
a sigh of relief

 

What an honor!  
Go, Lord  
On the trail of this...  
And can be  
You get a glimpse of the light.

 

escapes.

 

Kolobok rolls on.


	3. Part 3

Kolobok rolled deep into the forest. And he gets to meet the Wolf.

 

Wolf

 

Here is the number!  
Wow!  
Come to me my food!

 

Kolobok  
proudly

 

I — blue is covered with mold!  
You in my world the path is closed!  
Go away, you filthy dog!

 

Wolf

 

Oh, you master of words, smashing!  
Come into me,  
Kick me in the gut.  
And there will be you warm and dry!!!  
I will not tolerate cheating.  
You are delicious and without any flaw!

 

Kolobok  
contemptuously

 

Where are you, dog bald!  
Make you my only strength  
To fill a man's belly.  
Tell you. I'M NOT A WOMAN!  
To enter you?  
mocking  
What an honor?!  
Without soap I at you not to interfere!

 

Wolf  
realizing ingratiating

 

Yeah, okay. I was kidding.  
Walk in the wild.  
Gain strength.  
Life is short, believe me.  
(to himself)  
"To eat you the bear."

 

***

 

Kolobok a little more... and he's on the meadow rolled. But his way is blocked by a Bear.

 

Bear

 

Stand! Where are you going?  
Other way will not find!  
Give me the tax.  
Where are you taking the ass?

 

Kolobok  
jumps on a tree stump

 

No hands! No legs!  
Only the head and ass.  
All together merged.  
refers to the Bear  
Trail your "murdered".  
I'm covered in dust.  
Is it possible to clean up failed?

 

Bear

 

Who are you?  
Ah! Dirty, dusty... blue!!!  
No place for blue in the woods.  
I is the penalty.

 

Kolobok

 

What are you talking about?!  
I — blue blood!  
I'm not all here!  
Get out of my way, you hairy idiot  
And the kick in your stomach!

 

Bear

 

I move my paw on you...  
And will be in me.  
Blue, not blue!  
Biting me you!!!

 

Kolobok

 

You no soap will get me.  
And the unenviable fate of yours!  
I — inedible, dirty and cruel.  
And above you hangs the death of rock!

 

Bear  
growls

 

Come on, you blue?!  
Get out now! What a pain!!!  
howls of pain  
Get out of here, cruel bastard!  
Our acquaintance is not happy!  
In the forest you no longer leg.  
Otherwise I'm gonna kill you!!!  
escapes.


	4. Part 4

Kolobok rolls out to the meadow and meets a Fox.

 

Fox

 

My Lord! You blue bloods!  
Would I be more brave  
Were you offered Blue Curacao,  
Camembert, brie, Roquefort and Lances dumber.  
As well as Munster, Livarot, Tellegio,  
Stilton, Pont L'evêque...

 

Kolobok

 

Madam! Sorry that I'm not human!  
I would have asked you for a favor.  
To accept my offer.  
I feel so alone under the moon  
And life is like a dream.

 

Fox

 

My Lord! But before  
You need a bath to take.  
The Lord don't stink!  
Let...  
it rolls into the river  
So. Here and there, and then...  
Divorce you so obviously are.  
Jacket clean,  
Wash the ass...

 

Kolobok  
pathetic

 

And there is no turning back now!

 

Fox

 

Wash here, wash there  
Let's try you on the tooth.  
And you're so soft, so delicious.  
Who peck you, that was a whale.  
Let the poor Kolobok was blue,  
It was delicious food.

 

***

 

Epilogue

 

That Russian Frankenstein  
Eaten was.  
But the world he was not forgotten.  
And in a Russian tale  
Left his trail.  
So in the story of Frankenstein  
Russian trail.


End file.
